A New Kind Of Skin
by princessangel396
Summary: This is an out-take of a past Halloween from my story "Not As It Seems" What will Bella do when she finds herself being held hostage by a shape-shifter? Where's Sam and Dean? are they even alive? Bella's left on her own to escape.


**Hey everyone! I wanted to make a Halloween one-shot for supernatural, and I wanted to make it a crossover with Twilight! So just think of this as an outtake, from "Not as it seems" when Bella was around fourteen. This is my take of the 'Skin' episode. And I changed a lot around from the Episode so I could fit it to my needs, So, I hope you like it, and let me know what you think in a review thank you!**

**P.S I had to change A LOT around so this could work out. Sam hasn't gone to Stanford yet, so he's still hunting with Bella and Dean,**

**I do not own supernatural. I'm going to go cry now.**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Where are we going?" I asked Dean as he took yet, another turn.

"Well Dora the Explorer," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dad wanted us to check something out in Iowa, lots of crazy going on down there." I nodded and looked out the window. It was pretty late, Dean was driving and Sam was asleep up front.

"Any idea what it could be?" I tried to cover a yawn, as I asked him.

"Not yet, that's what we gotta find out. Get some sleep. You're tried."

"Okay," I mumbled, sleepily.

"Night Dean," I heard him laugh quietly.

"Night, Bells,"

I woke up when I heard the car door close and Sam say something about E-mails from his friends.

"What's going on?" I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. We were parked at a gas-Station.

"Nothing Baby Girl, Sammy boy's just checking his E-mail, he still has some 'friends'" Dean made air quotes with his fingers. Sam had quit hunting for a few mouths to finish high school, while Dean and I kept hunting. Dad wasn't too happy about that, but he got over it now that Sam was back to hunting.

"From his last high school," Dean put the pump into the gas-tank.

"What's wrong with that?" I questioned running my fingers through my messy hair.

"Exactly," Sam agreed. "Thank you," I smiled at him.

"Nothing wrong with it, it's just with a job like this, you can't make attachments," Dean told us. I nodded. It's not like I've ever really had a friend.

"What did you even tell your friends when you left?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Wouldn't it be weird if you just disappeared the very next day after Graduation?"

"Told them I was going on a road trip with my family." he kept reading his E-mails. I shrugged.

"Oh my God,"

"What?" Dean and I asked him at the same time. Dean leaning into his open window, I leaned forward on my seat.

"An E-mail from this girl I knew, Rebecca Warren,"

"Is she hot?" I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"I went to school with her. Her brother Matt has been charged for murder. Arrested for killing his girlfriend, Rebecca, say's he didn't do it. But, it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." Sam started clicking buttons on his hand-held.

"Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?" Dean nodded agreeing with me.

"No guys, I know Matt, he's not a killer." he tried to tell us.

"Well, maybe you know Matt as well as he knows you." Dean raised his eyebrow at him in challenge.

"He's in St. Louis, we're going." Sam demanded. Dean gave a short laugh.

"I'm sorry about your buddy, but this doesn't sound like our kind of problem." Dean told him.

"This _is_ our problem. They're my friends."

"St. Louis is 400 miles behind us Sam," Dean stared at him, and Sam stared back.

"Dean, maybe we could check it out, you know? Just to make sure," I pleaded. Dean sighed and we were on our way.

Sam knocked on the door, and a girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes opened the door smiling.

"Oh my God, Sam!"

"Well, if it isn't little Becky," he smirked. She smiled.

"Don't give me that little Becky crap. Come here." she pulled him into a hug.

"I got your E-mail," Sam pulled away from her, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't think that you would come." she shook her head. Dean stepped forward.

"Dean, older brother." he put his hand out. I rolled my eyes at him. With Dean around, it's a wonder my eyes don't rolled on their own account. She smiled, and shook his hand.

"And I'm Bella, little sister." I mocked Dean, as I shook her hand as well.

"We're here to help, whatever we can do." she stepped back, and waved her hands.

"Come in." Dean went to step into the house, but I pulled him back and steeped in front of him.

"Hey!" I smirked at him. We followed them into the living room.

"Nice place." Dean looked around. The house was very big and open. _They are so loaded, _I thought.

"Thanks, it's my parents. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I'm just gonna stay here till Matt's free." we walked into another room.

"Where are your parents?" Sam questioned.

"They were in Paris for their anniversary. They're on their way home for the trial." she told him, we were now in the kitchen. It was very nice, just like the rest of the house.

"Would you like some beer or something?" she looked at the refrigerator then back to us.

"Yeah-"

"No thanks," Sam gave Dean a 'not now' look.

"So, tell us what happened." Sam leaned on her counter. She sighed, and moved closer to him.

"Well, Matt came home and he found Emily tied to a chair, and she was beaten up, and bloody, and she wasn't breathing. So he called 9-1-1 and the police showed up, and-and they arrested him." she had tears in her eyes.

"But the thing is: the only way Matt could have killed Emily, is if he was in two places at the same time." Dean and I looked at each other, and Sam looked back at us.

"The police - they have a tape from the security camera across the street, it shows Matt coming home at **10:30 P.M** and Emily was killed just after that. But I swear," she shook her head.

"He was here with me, having a few beers, until at least after midnight." she looked like she might start crying.

"Well, maybe we could see the crime scene, at Matt's house." Sam offered.

"We could." Dean nodded.

"What could you do?" Rebecca frowned.

"Us? Not much. But Dean, Dean's a cop." I told her nodding toward Dean. He looked at me with his 'what the hell?' face, and then gave a nervous laugh.

"A detective, actually." he nodded his head. I sighed quietly. With Dean, it was go big or go home.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Dean nodded again.

"Where?" Dean pulled his lips into a hard line, thinking.

"Bisbee, Arizona," he blurted out. I stared at him. _Nice one, Dean._

"But, I'm off duty now." he put his hands in his pockets.

"You guys, that's so nice to offer, but I just, I don't know." Rebecca frowned.

"Look Becky, I know Matt didn't do this, now we have to find a way to prove he's innocence." Sammy told her. She looked at Sam and Dean.

"Okay," she nodded.

"I'll go get the keys." she walked out of the room, and Dean watched her leave.

"You're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean patted Sam on his back.

"Look, Matt and Becky need our help."

"Sam, I don't think this is our kind of problem." Dean told him, again.

"We've looked into less." I told him. I then laughed.

"Like, remember when Dean started researching the motel we were staying at that one time, because he thought a ghost was stealing his M&M's?" I asked smirking.

"Who wouldn't?" Sam started laughing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," Dean waved one hand.

"How was I supposed to know you guys were being bitches and taking it for your own selfish needs?" I shook my head, smiling. Becky came back into the room, with a set of keys.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

We pulled up to a small apartment, and we all got out of the Impala. The sun hurt my eyes and I quickly looked down, wishing it were night time.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Becky asked, unsure. I grinned.

"Well, I am an officer of the law." Dean smirked.

"Umm, is it okay for her to see this? I mean, how old she is?" she looked at me, and back to Sam and Dean. I glared at her. I've been seeing things since I was born. I think I would be _more _then alright.

"She's cool. She's fourteen." Dean waved it away.

"If you say so…" _bitch._

We walked across the street, and to the house. We walked up the stairs. Becky sighed, and put the key in the keyhole. Dean pushed some crime scene tape out of the way, and walked in the house. Sam did the same, and I followed after him. Becky stayed outside the door. There was blood everywhere. The walls, the coffee table, the floors, even on the T.V. it was pretty bad, but I have seen worst. Sam turned back to Becky.

"You sure you don't want to stay outside?" she shook her head, and ducked under the tape.

"No, I wanna help." she insisted.

She looked around and put her hand to her neck, tears in her eyes.

"What else did the police say?" I asked her looking around. I saw a picture of who I'm guessing to be Matt and Emily. He didn't look like the kind of person to kill his girlfriend in cold blood.

"They said there was no signs of a break in. they said Emily _let_ her attacker in." she started looking around.

"Oh God," she gasped, looking at all the blood everywhere.

"Look Beck, if Matt didn't do this that means someone else did." Sammy told her, she nodded.

"Any idea who?" she shook her head.

"Umm, there was something about a week before. Somebody broke in here, stole some clothes. Matt's clothes, that's about it. The police don't think much of it. I mean, we're not that far from Downtown." I heard a dog start to bark, and pulled the door open more. I looked next-door, and saw a black lab, barking and growling, trying to get out of the metal grate that blocked him from getting out. I frowned. _Since when have laps been anything short of adorable? _

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." Becky told me.

"What happened?" I frowned.

"He just chanced." I nodded.

"Do you remember when he chanced?"

"I guess around the time Emily was murder." I nodded, and then frowned my eyebrows sighing. I walked away, and found Sam and Dean in the kitchen.

"So, the neighbor's dog went psycho around the time that Emily was killed." I told them. They turned around and Dean raised his eyebrows at me.

"Animal's can have a swift scene of the paranormal," Sam told me.

"Maybe Puppy-Pup saw something." Dean added.

"So you think maybe this is our kind of problem?" Sammy looked at Dean. Dean shook his head.

"No, probably not, but, we should look at the security tape, just to make sure." Dean told him.

"Yeah," Sam smirked.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"Yeah," I added for the hack of it. We heard Becky coming toward us, so we turned around.

"So the tape? Think your lawyers can get their hands on it? I don't have that kind of power." Dean asked her. She blushed some.

"I already got it. I just didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." she admitted, warily. Dean gave a short laugh. I rolled my eyes. He was enjoying this one too much.

"I took it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself." we nodded.

"Alright." they all walked away, but I stood looking at the picture of Sam, Becky and Matt together smiling, that hung on the refrigerator. I smiled sadly. _I guess that's how it is to have friends._

* * *

"Here he comes," Becky told us, as we stood in her living room, watching the security tape. It showed Matt getting out of his car, and crossing the street.

"22.04 That's just after ten. You said time of death was about **10:30**." Dean told Becky. She nodded.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He said it's the original, it wasn't tampered with." she kept her eyes on the T.V

"Hey Beck?" Sam called to her from his place across the room. She looked at him.

"Can we take those beers now?" he asked.

"Oh, sure." she got up.

"Can I get you-?"

"Water would be fine. Thank you," I smiled. She nodded, and started walking away.

"Oh, hey, maybe some sandwiches, too?" he smiled, and she turned around.

"What do you think this is? Hooters?" she asked smiling. She then walked out of the room. Dean turned around and looked at us.

"I wish." he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what is it?" I asked knowing why he sent her away.

"Look at this." Sam rewinds the tape. He then hit play, and the video played.

"Right here," Sam pointed at one of the many camera angles. It showed Matt walking up to the apartment. He turned his head to the side, and his eyes flashed silver.

"Maybe it's just a camera flare?" I offered.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen." Sam pointed out.

"You know, a lot of cultures all over the world believe that photos can catch a glimpse of the soul." he told us.

"Maybe the dog that was freaking out saw this thing." I voiced my thoughts.

"Maybe," Dean agreed.

"Maybe this is some dark double of Matt's that looks like him, but isn't him." Dean nodded.

"That would explain the being at two places at once."

"Well," I looked at them.

"What are we gonna do?"

* * *

The Impala pulled up to the back of Matt's place, and Sam, Dean and I got out.

"What are we doing here? It's five o'clock in the morning." I moaned to Sam, who was looking around.

"That's what I wanna know." Dean said, before taking in some of his coffee.

"I just realize; the cameras took pictures of the killer coming in, but not coming out." Sammy told us.

"So he took the back door out?" Dean asked.

"That's what I'm thinking. And if he took the back way out, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never peruse." he walked away.

"Because they think the killer never left, because they caught Matt inside." Dean nodded, and leaned back onto the Impala.

"I still don't know what we're doing here at five o'clock in the morning." he mumbled. I did the same.

"Can we leave him here? Please? I'm sick of him dragging us places at God-for-shaken hours." I begged Dean. He smirked.

"Sorry Baby Girl, no can do." I pouted, closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

"What'ca find?" I heard Dean called to Sam. I opened my eyes and saw Sam looking at a phone pole.

"Blood," I frowned.

"I don't see anything over here." Dean looked on the ground. We heard an ambulance and looked to see one coming down the street. It passed by us and I watched it go. I looked at Dean, and he nodded.

* * *

As we walked down the street, we came to the crime scene. It wasn't hard to find, what with the cop cars, and people everywhere.

"What happened?" Dean asked a young woman who had on a light blue jacket and running pants and shoes.

"A guy tried to kill his wife. tied her up and beat her." I watched as a cop started putting up the crime scene tape.

"Really?" I asked. It was more a statement then a question.

"It's weird. I'm used to seeing him go to work in the morning. I would see him, and he would wave hello, he was _such_ a nice Guy." she looked confused. I nudged Dean and nodded my head toward the police car they were putting the guy in. the guy looked heartbroken. I sighed. _Too late._

* * *

"What do you think it is, Sammy?" I asked him, as we walked around the back of the guy's place.

"I really don't know yet, Bells," he sighed, as he opened a lid to a trashcan.

"Hey," I looked away from Sam and saw Dean walking over to us.

"Remember how I said this wasn't our kind of problem?" We nodded.

"This really_ is_ our kind of problem." he smiled.

"How did you find out?" I asked. He pointed his thumb at the crime scene.

"I was just talking to the patrolman, who was first on the scene, apparently this guy, Alex, story is, he was just driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked. So he was-"

"Two places at once." I cut Dean off. He nodded.

"He comes home, and then he sees himself in the house. The police think he's a nut." Dean laughed.

"Two dark doubles kill two loved ones in exactly the same way," Sam mused, walking off.

"It could be the same thing doing it, too." Dean added. Sam turned around.

"It could be a Shape-Shifter." I hit myself on my forehead with my palm.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I then rubbed my head.

"Ow," Dean looked at me funny.

"A Shape-Shifter, every culture has one. Something that can take on the appearance of anything around it," Dean told us.

"I know, like a Skin-Walker," I told him. He nodded.

"Two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we have a Shape-Shifter on our hands."

"Let me ask you this," Sam stared at the sky looking up.

"In any of this Shape-Shifter lore, can any of them fly?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," I told him. Dean nodded his head, agreeing with me.

"I followed a trail from around here. Someone ran out the back of this building, heading off this way." he pointed down the road.

"Just like your friend's house."

"Yeah, just like at Matt's house, the trail suddenly ends. Whatever it is, it just disappeared."

"Well…" I dragged out.

"There's another way to go." they looked at me confused.

"Down." they both looked down, and saw the sewer.

"After you," I smirked. Holding my hand out, Dean looked around, then swatted down, and started pulling at the lid. After a few pulls, he slid it off. He sighed, and climbed down.

"Come on." he called after his head had disappeared. I started walking over when Sam stopped me.

"Bella…" I looked at him.

"What?"

"Maybe you should just stay here." I glared at him.

"God Sammy, I'm not a kid!"

"I know, I know! I just think it would be best if you stayed here."

"Are you coming or not?" Dean called from the ground.

"Dean, Sam won't let me go!" I yelled. Sam looked around to make sure no one could see or hear anything.

"Let her go Sam, she needs to learn this." I smirked. Sam let my arm go and I went down. I jumped the last step, and landed on my feet.

"Thanks Dean." he nodded.

"You've never hunted a Shape-Shifter before, so just keep back, and stay behind me and Sammy, kay?" I sighed but nodded anyway.

"Kay." Sam came down, and started looking around.

"Dean, I don't think she should be here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Calm down Sammy boy. She knows what she's doing, and we're here."

"I still don't like it."

"I still can hear you." I told him in the same voice he was using.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Sam told me softy.

"I won't, I have you two. Now walk." I pointed down the sewer. Dean started walking and before we even turned a corner, Dean stopped. I saw this gross looking goo stuff on the wall, floor and on some pipes. Dean took out his pocket knife, and put it in the stuff, picking some up with it.

"From his victims?" Sam asked.

"Sick thought," Dean looked at the stuff some more.

"What if when it get's a new victims, it sheds it's old ones?" I looked away.

"You're right." I told him.

"That _is _a sick thought."

* * *

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad about a Shape-Shifter is one sure way to kill it." Dean told us, looking through the weapons in the trunk of the Impala.

"A silver bullet to the heart." I said, smirking as he put some into his gun.

"That's right," He smiled, Sam's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"This is Sam," I rolled my eyes at his lameness sometimes. He then walked away.

"Okay, that should be good." Dean sighed, as he put his gun away. I then frowned.

"You're not gonna let me come, are you?" he closed the trunk, and turned around to face me.

"Bella, you're fourteen, this Shape-Shifter has been getting a lot of people, and you know what?" I stared at him, waiting for the answer.

"All of the people have been girls." I glared at him.

"Dean, you know I can take care of myself, and you and Sam will be there. Please let me go." I was closed to begging. The only thing he would ever let me do or go along with is a salt-and-burn, or something really small.

"I know you can, but not this time. Bella, I can't risk it." his eyes pleaded with me.

"Dean, come on, let me go."

"No,"

"Dean-"

"It's a no, and that's my final answer. Got it?" I sighed, looking down.

"Yes, Dean." I hated when he got like Dad.

"It's for your own good." I nodded. I would get nowhere it I argue with him.

"Becky knows," I looked up and saw Sam with a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"She found out you're not a cop." Sam told Dean,

"Detective," Dean corrected him.

"Whatever, she knows." I sighed.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they're be freaked. It's just, it'll be easier if-"

"If I was like you, Dean?" Sam challenged. Dean shook his head.

"Hey man, like it or not, we're not like other people. But," he pulled a gun out of his jeans.

"This gig comes with perks." Sam took it.

"Perks I will never get to see." I said, annoyed.

"You're not letting her go?" Sam asked shocked.

"No," Dean answered.

"Thank God." Sam sighed. I gasped at him,

"Thanks a lot Sammy, I knew I could count on you," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Bell, I'm just looking out for you." I sighed. I knew they both were. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

"What am I going to do while you guys get to do the good stuff?" I put my hands in my pockets. They both looked at each other having one of their famous silent conversations.

"But, I'm not staying in the motel. That place has rats." I pointed out. I would not be left alone in that room for hours, while they're out having fun. Dean sighed.

"Where else are you going to stay? It's either: the car, or the motel." he gave me two picks.

"Dean…" I whined.

"Hey, you know I don't like leaving you alone as it is, but this has to be taken care of. So just work with me here, okay?" I sighed, then thought of something.

"Can I hang out at the arcade down the street from the motel?" Dean started thinking.

"Please? I'll have my cell phone on me." I begged.

"Dean, she'll be okay, we won't take that long." Sam tried to help me.

"Alright. But," I sighed, waiting for the rules.

"Do not leave that place till we come to get you, and don't do anything to get yourself kicked out." I rolled my eyes. _That was one time._

"Like what?"

"Like the last time I left you alone." I pushed my lips and looked down.

"I beat that guy fair and square, Dean. He asked for it."

"Bella, no matter how much you hustler out of someone, it looks weird when a twelve-year-old starts kicking a grown mans ass." I smirked, still looking down.

"It was funny." I mumbled.

"Bella-"

"I won't do that again okay? I promise." I looked up and met his eyes. He nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll just walk, it's only about ten minutes from here." It would be easier that way anyway, Sam and Dean wouldn't have to drive back.

"Okay, just, be careful." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Same for you two. If you're gonna make me miss out on the good stuff, you better come back alive so I can hear the story." Dean smirked, and Sam smiled. I turned around and started walking away.

"Oh, and Bella?" Dean called after me. I turned around and raised my eyebrows.

"You and that guy? It _was _pretty funny." I smiled, and started walking again.

* * *

"Hey, slow down!" A little girl in a princess costume ran passed me, yelling at two little boys. I frowned. I then looked around and saw more little kids wearing costumes, and carrying bags. Then it hit me.

_Halloween. _today was Halloween, and we had forgotten all about it. At least, I knew I did. It was getting darker now, and colder, so I zipped up my jacket and kept walking. It was a nice night, cold and windy, just how I like it. The leafs on the trees falling and blowing around in the wind. It was nice here. _Too bad we're gonna be gone by tomorrow, _I thought sadly.

I turned around a corner and saw the arcade. I smiled, and kept walking. When I got there, I opened the door. The loud music, and smell of burned pizza hit me. I unzipped my jacket, and pushed my way through the crowd of kids, and teenagers. I pushed my way to the back and found the pool tables, I smiled. I then saw someone walking away from a table angrily, and push pass me. I frowned, and saw some people patting a guy on his back as he put some money in his pocket. I smirked. _perfect. _I walked over to the guy who had won as they started racking the balls.

"Looking for a game?" I asked. They looked up, and it was a guy around seventeen or eighteen. He smirked, his brown eyes held amusement.

"_You_ wanna play against _me_?" I nodded.

"Sure," He and the people around him laughed. I glared.

"Aww, she's cute!" One of his followers called out, and laughed.

"Sorry little girl, but I don't play for nothing, and it would be wrong to just take your money from you," he and his high school friends laughed again.

I smirked.

"Funny, so do I," I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my money from the last idiot I played.

"How much?" him and his friends shut up, and he moved forward.

"$50" I smirked again.

"Make it $100" he narrowed his eyes, and pulled out his money, and slam it on the table. I smiled. _Sorry Dean. Couldn't help myself._

"Alrighty then." I grabbed a stick, and chalked it.

"There's no give backs, little girl." he warned me. I cocked my head to the side.

"Well then, I better not lose now, should I?"

"Big talk for a little girl," I narrowed my eyes.

"Just rack it." he did as I said, and walked over to me.

"You can break." he whispered into my ear, passing me. I rolled my eyes. I lined it up, pulled my stick back and pushed. The sound of the balls being pushed together hit my ears, and three balls went in. Two solid, and one stripe. I looked up from the table and saw everyone with a look of disbelief on their face. I smirked and stood up straight.

"I'll be solid." he glared and I went again, hitting the red three ball into the left side pocket. I then walked around the table and hit the brown seven ball into the right corner pocket.

"Damn it." I heard him hiss. I looked back at him and smiled sweetly.

"You were saying?" he glared.

"Just hit the balls." I put my hands out.

"Okay okay, calm down Ball Boy." Some of his friends laughed quietly.

"Just play!" he shouted.

"Okay," I walked over to the other side of the table and hit another ball in.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I only had three balls left, and he had five.

"Your go, little girl." he told me, pushing his dark blonde hair from his eyes. I walked over to where he was and pushed him back, so I could hit the ball.

"You know," I moved the cue stick between my favorite fingerless gloves. I then hit the cue ball off the side of the table, and it made it's way across the table without hitting any of his balls, and knocked the six ball in.

"I hate being called that." I looked up at him and glared.

"Keep playing," he ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like me to go easy on you?" I asked him, as I walked to the other side of the table.

"Just play the game _little girl_," I hit the ball hard, and made another one in.

"Call me that again why don't you?" I had one more ball left, then the eight ball.

"You won't beat me." his voice was Strong, but his eyes were nervous. I smiled,

"Maybe." I missed my shot just how I wanted too.

"Ha," he laughed and smiled. I faked a frowned.

"Oh my, what have I done?" I faked fear. He smiled wider.

"Don't worry, I won't hold it over you," he smirked. I looked around and saw that we had gathered quite a large crowd. He hit in all of his balls, but missed the eight ball. I smiled. I knew this would happen.

"My turn," I sung.

"Let's see," I had to put the stick behind my back, and lean on the table but, I made the shot. I moved away.

"Well, look at that. One ball left." I said, looking up at him. He looked away, then looked back at me with hard eyes.

"You'll never make that shot," he told me confidently. He was right. Had this not been one of the things I was raised to hustler, I probably wouldn't have been able to make it.

"Wanna bet on that?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed.

"Please, you're already going to lose your $100 now you want to lose some more?" him and his friends laughed.

"Scared you'll lose to a girl?" I smirked. He stopped laughing and glared.

"What's your game?" he started moving toward me.

"Hey, I'm just playing the game. It's not my fault if you're scared you'll lose to a girl." everyone 'ohh' and laughed. That just made him even more pissed. He put a $50 down. I smiled,

"That's better." I walked around the table, and lined everything up. I then looked up at him.

"Eight ball, right corner pocket." I told him. I then looked back down and smiled

"Thanks for the game," I said. I then hit the ball, and watched as it moved around the table, bouncing around every which way, it then met the eight ball and knocked it in. I leaned upward and smirked.

"And your money." I went to grab the money, but his hand stopped me.

"You-"

"Cheated? No, it's called skill." I told him simply.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." I pulled the money from under his hand.

"I think I'll go. Good game," I smiled sweetly and grabbed my jacket that I had taking off while playing.

"Dude, you just got whooped by a girl!" one of his friends yelled loudly.

"Shut up!" I smiled and walked away. I walked over to the food counter, knowing I have a very large, very _stupid _grin on my face.

"Can I get one large, strawberry shake please?" I asked the girl at the counter. She nodded and pushed in some buttons, then walked away. A minute later she came back, and sat it on the counter.

"4.19." I gave her a five.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks, here," she gave me a piece of candy.

"Happy Halloween." I smiled.

"You too." I walked away, and found a small table in the corner. I took a sip and smiled happily. So Sam and Dean wouldn't let me go on the hunt, at least I was up $150. I smiled again. I hope they're okay.

"Good game." I turned my head, and looked to see a boy around my age, with dark blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Thanks?" it sounded like a question.

"Mind if I…?" he trailed off waving his hand toward the open chair across from me.

"Go ahead." Dean would have a fit if he saw this. He didn't even like it when someone looked at me the wrong way, I could only imagine what he would say about me sitting alone with a guy.

"I'm Ian," he held his hand out. I shook it.

"Bella," I told him lightly and looked around. This was probably one of the biggest arcades I've been to so far. They had all kinds of games, and things to do. This was the most I got to being a kid and I liked having this time. Even if it only was for a few hours. I pushed my lips thinking. _Too bad we're gone after the hunt._

"I've never seen you at school. Are you new?" I shook my head at him.

"Just passing through," I answered smoothly.

"Oh, and in your free time you hustler high school boys out of their money?" he raised his eyebrows at me. I glared at him.

"I didn't hustler anyone, I just made a bet, and Mr. Big Boy on Campus lost." I told him coldly, taking a sip from my shake.

"Hey, I didn't mean to insult you, I actually thought it was kind of time he lost." he tried to defend himself.

"And besides," he smirked.

"Mr. Big Boy on Campus is my big brother." I stopped sipping and looked at him.

"Sorry," I smirked.

"It's cool," he shrugged.

"Must suck for you. Having to live up to his expectations," I told him. He sighed.

"You have no idea." he mumbled darkly.

"What about you? Do you have anything to live up to?" I thought about Sam and Dean. And how much I _do _have to live up to, and how I would never be able to do that. I shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Older sister?" he guessed.

"Try two older brothers." I told him, taking another sip from my shake.

"Is that how you learned to play like that?" he asked. I smiled.

"If that was my brother, the game would had been over in two minutes." I told him proudly. He nodded.

"That good?"

"That good."

"And what are you good at?" I had a feeling he was trying to flirt with me.

"Name something." I challenged. He looked up.

"Umm, I already know you're good at pool." I nodded.

"Cards?"

"Good,

"Darts?"

"Great,"

"Arcade games?"

"Which one?"

"Kissing?"

"You tell me,"

"Bowling?"

"I suck," I answered truthfully. He laughed.

"Those pins do _not _like me." I shook my head.

"It's okay, not my best either." I nodded at him smiling.

"So, when are you leaving? Maybe we could-"

"Bella," I jumped a little and looked to see Dean standing a few feet away.

"Dean," I got up.

"Hey, where's Sam?" I frowned looking for Sam.

"Becky's," he told me.

"Oh," he looked at Ian.

"Who's this?" _please don't make a _scene, I begged in my thoughts.

"This is Ian, we were just talking." Ian got up, and put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Dean looked at his hand for a minute then smirked.

"Sure," he then turned to me.

"Let's go, Sam and Becky's waiting." he was acting weird.

"Okay," I nodded. I then turned to Ian.

"It was nice talking to you, maybe I'll see you around sometime." he looked sad for a moment then smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." he walked away. _don't count on it. _I smiled sadly.

"How did the hunt go?" I asked as we walked out the door of the arcade. He smirked.

"Oh, we got it alright." I frowned. _Something's not right. _he got into the Impala, and I stood there looking at the door. Usually him or Sam would open my door for me, if they were close to it.

"You coming?" he asked from inside the car. I opened up the door and got in. after a few minutes of driving I started talking.

"So, what happened?" he kept his eyes on the road.

"Um, Sam being himself, had to think too fast and miss his shot, so I had to take care of it." I nodded, still thinking something wasn't quite right with him.

"Oh," I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. Once we got to Becky's house Dean let us in.

"Shouldn't you have knocked?" I asked as he pushed me inside.

"Where's the fun in that?" he smirked as we walked into the living room. I didn't see Sam or Becky.

"Where are they?" I questioned looking around.

"Don't know, why don't you stay here, and I'll go check the kitchen," he left before I could say anything. I sighed and sat down. I then took out my cell phone and saw two miss calls. Frowning I opened my cell phone and went to voice mail. I heard heavy breathing and someone walking.

"_Bella, it's Sam, look, we lost the Shape-Shifter." _I frowned, _what the hell?_

"J_ust stay where you are, I'm coming to get you," _

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Dean holding a bottle of whiskey. I started backing up.

"You're not my brother." he smirked and his eyes flashed silver. _The Shape-Shifter._

"You're smart. But I _am _your brother." he started walking closer to me, and I cussed Dean in my head for not wanting me to carry a gun.

"Where the hell is my brother? You sick son of a bitch!" he laughed.

"You _are_ my sister," he got closer to me and my legs hit the back of the sofa.

"You're not Dean, where the hell is he?" I yelled. He smirked.

"I'm right here, sister dear," I heard the doorbell ring, and I looked away for a second, but that was all it took for me to not see him raise the bottle of whiskey, and hit me on the side of my head.

"Happy Halloween," was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**T.P.O.V.**

_In the sewers with Sam and Dean._

"What the hell did you do to my sister? You sick son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, as he tried to break free. The Shape-Shifter smirked as it walked forward.

"I am your sister, Dean," the Shape-Shifter said, as it smiled at him in Bella's body.

"You're not my sister. Now tell me where she is," Dean breathed, the rope around his neck cutting him off when he tried to pull away.

"I wouldn't worry about her. I would worry about _you_," 'Bella' told him, picking up a bag.

"You don't really wanna know," for a moment, Dean let himself think that what 'it' said was true. That his little sister was dead. But Dean knew he couldn't think that, _wouldn't _think that. He knew his sister, and if he knew one thing about her: she was strong, and she was okay. Bella huffed, and walked away.

"I swear, the more I learn about you and your family. And I thought _I _came from a bad background." She said.

"What do you mean 'learn?" Dean questioned, as she picked up a long knife and stared at it for a moment then put it in the bag. She then put one hand to her forehead, and moved her head from side to side. She then sighed and looked at Dean.

"She's sure got issues with you and Sammy," she told Dean smirking.

"You're the oldest what you say goes, you never let her do anything that could be dangerous, and Daddy shows you the most attention." she smirked as Dean looked shocked.

"Just tell me where she is," Dean growled.

"But, she also loves you very much. Maybe even more then Daddy," she kept going.

"She thinks of you as her big brother, and a father all in one. She looks up to you, she want's to be_ just like you_," Dean wondered if anything this Shape-Shifter was saying could be true.

"She loves when you let her help you with thing's, and loves when you show her how to do something new. And even when she says she hates when you sing along to AC/DC and Metallica in your car, she really enjoys it." Dean's eyes started getting red.

"Just shut the hell up and tell me where the hell you put her!" he shouted. But she just shook her head and went on.

"She hates when you're disappointed in her. All she want's to do is please you," Dean kept trying to break his ropes.

"And then there's Sammy," she clicked her tongue.

"She loves little Sammy, too. Just as much as you, she loves how when you're being unreasonable, Sammy's there to make you see sense. But she's also quite mad at him." at this, Dean stopped fighting to see what 'it' had to say.

"He got to quit hunting for even just a little while, and he has _friends._" she dragged the word out.

"She would like to know what it feels like to have a friend, even if it _is _just for a little while. She also has a side of her that envy's you, and Sam. You knew Mom." Dean started pulling, trying to get free.

"Don't even talk about my mother, you bitch!" he yelled. 'Bella' smiled.

"She dreams about her, about what she was like. You won't tell her much about her." she turned around, looking in the bag.

"She loves how Sam and you take care of her, how you guys are there for her when Daddy can't be." she sighed.

"Moving on. I've read your thoughts. How do you think I got her to get in the car?" Bella laughed.

"Thought, I could tell she knew something was off. She knows big brother all too well." she shook her head.

"She's just like you. More then she thinks. Both your thoughts are so alike. Like true brother and sister." it laughed.

"But I can also tell you love her more then anything, maybe more then Sammy, maybe not. It's hard to say."

"You don't know anything," Dean leaned his head back, trying to think.

"I know enough. I know that in return, you envy her just as much as she does Sam," Dean looked back at the Shape-Shifter with fire in his green eyes.

"You know she doesn't have it easy, but yet, some very small part of you wonders, that if she wasn't born, would your mother still be alive?" Dean went back to struggling.

"You wonder if it was her fault, if somehow, your mother loved her more then you,"

"Shut up!" Dean scream at her.

"And then there is Sam, you hate how he can just quit hunting whenever he want's and goes off and does his own thing." she turned around and walked away. Dean kept trying to get free. A few minutes later, it came back, only this time, Dean was looking at himself. It smirked at him.

"I gotta say, this is a great look for me." 'it' waved his hand up and down his body.

"Well Dean, it's been fun, but I have to go and have a word with our beloved sister. Such a shame Sam couldn't have been one minute quicker, and saved her all that is about to happen."

"You touch her, and I'll killed you," Dean growled.

"Aw, don't be that way, I promise," he leaned in closed to Dean,

"I'll take it slow, and make it as long as possible." he smiled, and patted Dean's cheek, very hard.

"Come back here! I swear to God I will fucking kill you!" he yelled after himself.

"I will kill you!" he almost cried.

"I'll kill you," he whispered, his eyes watering.

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

_Back at Becky's place._

I woke up with my hands tied, and my head killing me as I lay on the floor. I tried to untie it, but it was too tight.

"Shit," I growled.

I then heard the front door open and footsteps.

"You're up. Looks like I'm just in time for the fun part." I closed my eyes when I heard Dean's voice. Or better yet, the son-of-a-bitch who's wearing my brothers skin.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, trying to buy time.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Dean will do everything." I laughed without humor.

"You're not my brother, and you won't get away with this." I tried pulling out of the ropes again with no such luck.

"The cops already want him. Murder in the first degree, my own sister? He'll be hunted his whole life." I heard him going through stuff in the kitchen.

"If you so much as touch me, my brother's _will_ hunt _you _down and_ kill you,_" I told him, meaning every word and knowing it was true. He laughed.

"Oh, I already have Dean, and I guess you don't know where I'm going after this." he walked over to me, and got down to my level.

"Guess who was at the door?" I closed my eyes, wishing more then anything that this wasn't happening - that if I tried hard enough, I could wake up. I couldn't.

"Sam," I whispered.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" he smiled,

"You can go right back to Hell," he smacked me across my face. My head moved to the left and I hissed in pain.

"Don't back talk your big brother." he picked me up and I started fighting him.

"Stop fighting or I'll kill you faster," he hissed into my ear, licking my earlobe. I froze. _This is not Dean. This is not Dean, _I kept telling myself.

He then laid me on a floor, by Becky's pool table.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep real still." he walked into the kitchen again. He was back before a minute.

"You know, I really gotta say: I'm really gonna miss this skin. Your brother has a lot of good quality's." he got himself a cup of whiskey.

"I'm gonna miss it all after this." he put the cup down, and picked up a knife.

"You know what? He really loves you," I turned my head to the side, and stared at the wall.

"But, he still doesn't know what to think of your mothers death." I looked at him, his eyes going silver.

"He hates himself for thinking sometimes that if you wasn't here, maybe his mother would still be alive."

"You're lying." I whispered.

"Am I? Am I really? I think not. And you, you think the same thing. Don't you?" I closed my eyes, and put my head down. He must be able to read thoughts when he takes skins. That means-

"You used my skin," I growled. He clapped.

"Very well Bella, you're smart. You must get that from Sammy."

"Where are they?" I yelled.

"What are you going to do to them?" I demanded. He stabbed the knife into the pool table. He then started going through his bag. I looked at the knife then at 'Dean' and made my move. I pulled my legs up, and then kicked him in his legs with all that I am. He stumbled back, and fell to the floor. I put my roped hands to the blade of the knife, and started cutting. _Come on, come on!_

It broke, and I steeped back, taking the knife with me. He got up, and started for me. I tried to get him with the knife, but he grabbed onto my arm and flipped me. I rolled and got back up, in a fighting stance.

"You stupid bitch." he growled coming toward me. He swung at me and I blocked it, and punched him in his face, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing through the room. I kicked him in his knee, and he fell onto his knees, grabbing my arm, and pulling it behind my back. I scream out in pain. I slipped my arm through his, and pulled his arm behind his back, holding him down by his shoulder. He groaned in pained. And laughed.

"Damn little sister, I taught you well." I pushed harder.

"You're not him," I said through my teeth. He got out of my hold, elbowing me in my face, I fell against the back of the sofa. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I pulled myself up quickly, and used a pillow to block him as I punched him. He stumbled back. I knew he wasn't Dean. If this was Dean, I wouldn't have lasted this long in a fight.

He grabbed onto my neck, and kneed me in the stomach, then punched me in the face. I could feel and taste more blood in my mouth on my face. I stumbled backward and he pushed me into a bookshelf, falling to the floor, the books that once rested on them, falling on me as well. I tried to get up, crawling and pulling myself up, using the pool table.

"Even when you were little, you could never keep up," he told me. I turned around in time to dodge a pool stick from hitting me in the face. He then swung again, and I rolled across the pool table, even though every part of my body was killing me. He missed again, and hit the lights that hang over the pool table. He put his arm over his face, trying to block the broken light bolts from getting him. That was all I needed. I kicked him, and he got up again. I swung my fist at his face, and he blocked it, and grabbed my elbow, he then swung his arm at me, and I blocked his hits three time's before jumping back, and having him fall to the floor. He got up quickly, and I put my hands in front of my face, ready to fight. He copied my movement, and smiled, and I notice The blood on his face. We danced from one foot to the other, till I went for it, and tried to punched him. he blocked it and we twisted arms for a few moments till he elbowed me in the face, and I lose my footing. He then tackled me to the ground and I fell through a coffee table. I groaned in pain.

"Can't take it little sister?" he laughed, as he punched me repeatedly in the face. I was just trying to stay awake, and fight him off. He then grabbed my neck in both his hands and started choking me. I started gasping for air, and pushed my hands to his face, trying to get him to let go.

"What's wrong Baby Girl? Can't fight back anymore?" he yelled, his hands got tighter.

"You stupid, little bitch! Dean's going to be _so_ happy when you're dead and gone." I started seeing white spots. So this is it. This is how I disappear...

"Hey!" I heard someone yelled. Fake Dean got off of me and I grabbed onto my neck. I then heard two gun shots, and I pushed myself onto my side, and saw fake Dean dead, on a small bench against the wall, and my real big brother still pointing the gun at him. I rolled onto my back again, panting for air, and groaning at the same time.

"Bella!" I heard Sam yell, as I felt him push my hair from my face.

"Sam," I choked out.

"I'm here Bella, oh God, Bella, are you okay?" he asked, panicking.

"Stupid question." I got out.

"Bella," I heard Dean call then felt him at my other side.

"God Bella, there's blood everywhere." I felt him pulling me up.

"Don't mind the blood, it's clean." I tried to joke.

"Bella," he laughed sadly, holding me to him.

"You missed the good stuff," I told him, opening my eyes. His eyes, were red and watery, and Sam's were much the same.

"I totally had him. You just caught me at a bad time," I tried to get up, and hissed in pain.

"I'm sure you did. Look at this place." Sam said, looking around as Dean help me up. He then pulled me to him. And hugged me. He then pulled away some and looked me in the face.

"Never, ever, do that to me again, okay? I thought I lost you," I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I nodded. It wasn't everyday Dean Winchester let his emotions get the best of him. I then looked at Sam,

"You know that move you showed me?" I asked him. He nodded knowing what I was talking about.

"Works like a charm." he laughed and gave me a hug.

"Damn that hurts, Sammy," I hissed, grabbing onto my side.

"Did you break something?" he asked me concern. I nodded.

"I'll be surprised if I didn't." I looked at Dean and his eyes were still red.

"Dean," I called him.

"You know what he said, you know he was lying, right?" I nodded,

"I know Dean, I know." he gave me another hug.

"Your my baby sister, Bella, and I love you. I'll never be happy if something were to happen to you," I nodded and looked at the fake Dean. I limped over to him, and stared at his face for a moment. I then saw Dean's necklace hanging from his neck. I pulled it off, and smiled at him, and punched him one last time, even if he was already dead. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the piece of candy the girl had given me. I threw it at him and then mumbled evilly:

"Trick or Treat? Bitch,"

* * *

**Well, there's your super long one-shot! I hope you like it! As you can see there was A LOT of chances, and twists and turns. Let me tell you some things so you can know what was going on.**

**Okay, in the show, the shape-shifter took Dean and Sam didn't know till they got back to the car. Well in this one, Sam didn't meet up with "Dean" at the coroner. That's when Sam left the voice mail. shape-shifter Dean went to the arcade to get Bella before Sam could, and when Bella and "Dean" were in the car, Sam was looking for her at the arcade. Sam knowing that Bella wouldn't listened to Dean about hustlering pool went looking for Bella there. When he couldn't find her he asked, around and Ian, was one of the people he asked. Ian told Sam that Dean had taken Bella, and something about someone named Becky, and Sam. Sam thanked him, and knew where to go. When he got there he rang the door bell, and that is what Bella heard before she got knocked out. He quickly took Bella's skin. (I don't really know how long that would take, but still. This **_**is **_**fan fiction!) so Sam not knowing that it was not Bella, went inside, and "Bella" knocked him out as well. He then tied them both up, but took Sam back to the sewers, where Dean, and Becky both were. After the whole 'talking with Dean' part it took on Dean's skin again, and went back to the house. (it would only take a few minutes what with the sewers and all) before Bella woke up. I know the fight part was kind of lame, but I needed that to be Bella, and not Sam. And I know that Bella is a girl, and she probably wouldn't have lasted that long, but she is a Winchester, and she is a hunter. Now this is a one-shot from the past. From before my story "Not As It Seems" and this is base off of that. And I know Bella is fourteen in this, and the fight part would've been really awkward and weird, but in my story "Not As It Seems" Bella is 5'8 so in this, she's probably about 5'6 just keep that in mind. Well, this is my first one-shot I worked on it for hours and I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you really think! Happy Halloween! Please review!**

**~Angel**


End file.
